


Destiel sketch prompts

by MiharuStar



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Accountant Castiel, Angel Dean Winchester, Art, Bluebird Castiel, Boy King of Hell Sam, Castiel as God, Cat Castiel, Catboy Castiel, Deaged Castiel, Demon Dean Winchester, Dog Dean, Dogboy Dean, Dragon Castiel, Familiar Dean, Godstiel - Freeform, Grooming, Human Castiel, Kid Castiel, Mechanic Dean, Moose Sam, Multi, Nerd Dean, Priest Castiel, Prompt Art, Punk Castiel, Squirrel Dean, Twink Dean, Vampire Dean Winchester, Werewolf Castiel, Wing Kink, Witch Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiharuStar/pseuds/MiharuStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So... I'm not very good at writing , but I've got lots of ideas and I love to doodle a lot.<br/>And then I though "why not post my doodles somewhere where people can use them and write fics?"  I know some of them are popularly know, but I can't help it, some stories are just so great and need more fics.<br/>If you feel inspired by any of my doodles or you like one particular prompt, please comment right away! I might sketch some more... and I'm truly sorry for the wobbly handwriting, sometimes it's hard to read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel sketch prompts

[](http://s979.photobucket.com/user/Miharustar/media/dragoncas_zpsa3576b11.png.html) [](http://s979.photobucket.com/user/Miharustar/media/deanmon_zps3106908b.png.html) [](http://s979.photobucket.com/user/Miharustar/media/dogdean_zps23dcf68e.png.html) [](http://s979.photobucket.com/user/Miharustar/media/godstiel_zps0f756980.png.html) [](http://s979.photobucket.com/user/Miharustar/media/bluebird_zps48192cc6.png.html) [](http://s979.photobucket.com/user/Miharustar/media/witch_zps80d97dc2.png.html) [](http://s979.photobucket.com/user/Miharustar/media/littlewings_zps8f34f815.png.html)

[](http://s979.photobucket.com/user/Miharustar/media/vamp_zps5e977a12.jpg.html)

[](http://s979.photobucket.com/user/Miharustar/media/sexymechanic_zps73150133.png.html) [](http://s979.photobucket.com/user/Miharustar/media/nerdydean_zps23ba29c5.png.html) [](http://s979.photobucket.com/user/Miharustar/media/kittydog_zpsfe265e9c.png.html)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be adding more as I sketch, I hope you like them!


End file.
